Still feels like the first time
by Ruky
Summary: Drogenexzesse, ein Alkoholentzug die Schauspieler Yami und Yugi verbindet eine Freundschaft, die so einige Hürden gemeistert hat. Doch Yami hat sich in Yugi verliebt... und Yugi?


Teil: 1 / 1 Oneshot v  
Autorin: Ruky Fandom: Welches wohl? Rating: MA Warning: darkfic, sap was ne Zusammenstellung o.o, reale Welt Pairing: Yami x Yugi Kommentar: Ich musste es einfach mal aufschreiben... kam mir eben so durch den Kopf gespukt Nya... ich hab mal was Neues ausprobiert... is meine erste Yami x Yugi... Yami und Yugi arbeiten in einem Theater und Yami ist in Yugi verliebt... und dann sind da ja auch noch Yamis komplizierte Vergangenheit und der liebe Schnee.  
PS: Ich hab den Songtext übersetzt (das passt besser zu dieser FF). Kann sein, dass es den einen oder anderen Fehler gibt... ' das Wörterbuch verschlampt hat '''''

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi, ich krieg kein Geld für die FF, der Song gehört The Rasmus Lauri-Fähnchen schwing Yeah! Lauri rulez! (der Typ hat ne süße Freundin... ).

"Verdammt, ich hasse das Leben!" - jemand (hier Yami) redet /Nun sei doch nicht so pessimistisch/ - jemand (hier Yugi) denkt Hier gehöre ich hin - Songtext sigh, irgendwie deprimiert und traurig is - will ich nich erklären... -- dem in den Sternchen total zustimmt...

Vorhang auf...!

Still feels like the first time...

Sei bereit  
VERDAMMT!  
Er konnte es nicht mehr hören! Nein, nein, und abermals NEIN!  
Wütend pfefferte er das Reclamheft in die Ecke seines Umkleideraumes, schnappte sich die schwarze Sporttasche und fegte nach draußen.  
ISternklare Nacht.  
Keine Wolke am Himmel.  
In einem schmutzigen Viertel ganz in der Nähe…/I  
„Scheiß Text! Scheiß Stück! SCHEIß THEATER"  
Gefrustet ließ sich der Rothaarige auf die Treppenstufen der äußeren Backstagetür fallen.  
Totale Finsternis… ich glaub, ich verlier den Verstand  
Yami konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören! Dieses verdammte Theaterstück raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv! Und dieser blöde Song genauso! Nein, er konnte sich den bescheuerten Text nicht merken! Nein, er mochte die Klamotten nicht, die er für die Aufführung tragen sollte. UND ER KAM ERST RECHT NICHT MIT DIESEM BLÖDEN TYPEN ZURECHT!  
„Yugi Muto", zischte der Rothaarige und spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden. Verdammt, dieser Kerl, der doch sein Kumpel war, der war doch daran schuld, dass es Yami so verdammt schlecht ging! Warum musste er den Mädchen immer schöne Augen machen? Verflixt!  
Yami konnte nicht erklären, warum ihm das so mächtig gegen den Strich ging – was interessierte es ihn, dass Yugi sich mit den Mädchen so gut verstand und dass er beim Flirten so glücklich und befreit wirkte? Er sollte sich doch für ihn freuen! – aber es war nun einmal so und daran konnte Yami nichts ändern. Verdammter Mist aber auch!  
Yami seufzte, griff nach seiner Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss auf.

Ich fühle mich wie gesteinigt…  
Ich möchte allein sein…  
…nur für eine Weile unerkannt…

Für einen Moment blitzte die Spitze einer Spritze auf, nur so lange, wie Yami sie ins Licht hielt und grinsend betrachtete.  
Ja, das war jetzt genau das, was er brauchte… er musste endlich einmal abschalten…  
Yami legte die Spritze neben sich, suchte seine Zigaretten, ein Teelicht, einen Löffel und das weiße Pulver aus seiner Tasche und nahm sich dann die Zigarettenschachtel vor. Darin befand sich, neben den wenigen Zigaretten, die er noch hatte, auch sein Feuerzeug. Und das fischte er nun heraus.  
Gleich beim ersten Versuch flammte es auf. Ein Glück. Es hätte nicht unbedingt zur Steigerung von Yamis Laune beigetragen, wenn er jetzt auch noch x Versuche gebraucht hätte, das Feuerzeug dazu zu überreden, zu funktionieren.  
Yami entzündete das Teelicht, verstaute das Feuerzeug wieder und verteilte das weiße Pulver auf dem Löffel, den er anschließend über die kleine Flamme des Teelichts hielt.  
Und während er darauf wartete, dass das Pulver flüssig wurde, ließ er seine Gedanken fliegen.  
Nun war er schon seit fast zwölf Wochen in diesem Theater beschäftigt. Das Hopeless Blue. Yami seufzte. Es war ein Kleinod inmitten eines dreckigen, trostlosen Stadtviertels mit grauen Häusern, grauen Straßen, grauen Menschen. Alles hier wirkte trist und öde. Das Theater war der einzige bunte Fleck weit und breit. Doch der Hinterhof sah aus, wie es auch überall anderswo in der Stadt aussah. Dreckig, voller Müll und Papier. Kaugummiverklebtes Pflaster. Und überall brannte ein kleines Feuerchen, entweder ein Haufen Papier oder etwas, woran sich die Penner und Obdachlosen wärmten, werweißwas.  
Yami war von Zuhause ausgerissen. Er hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten, von seiner Mutter im Suff geschlagen zu werden. Er hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten, vom Vater immer wieder sexuell belästigt zu werden. Als er ihn vergewaltigen wollte, war das Maß voll gewesen. Und Yami war abgehauen.  
Natürlich hatten seine Eltern eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben und Yami hatte weit fliehen müssen, um nicht erwischt und wieder nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Aber Amerika war groß. Und diese Stadt irgendwo im Nirgendwo in Detroit war zu klein, um ihn ausfindig machen zu können. Auch wenn sein Handy fast pausenlos klingelte – vorausgesetzt, er hatte es an (was jedoch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es dann immerzu klingelte, nicht oft vorkam) – Yami nahm weder Gespräche an, noch meldete er sich sonst irgendwie bei seinen Eltern. Er wusste, dass es sein Vater war, der ihn immer wieder anrief. Natürlich! Er wollte, dass sein Sohn wieder nach Hause kam!  
Pah!  
Aber darauf konnte er lange warten! Yami schnaubte. Nie, niemals wieder würde er zurückkehren zu diesem Platz, den er einst sein „Zuhause" genannt hatte! Nie wieder!

Wochen auf einer Straße weit weg von Zuhause…  
Das Telefon einfach ausgeschaltet.

Das Pulver war nun flüssig. Yami legte den Löffel behutsam neben sich, darauf bedacht, auch ja nichts von der Flüssigkeit zu verschütten, und holte die Packung Tampons aus seiner Sporttasche. Tief vergraben hatte er sie darin. Nicht auszudenken, jemand aus seinem Ensemble würde die Tampons entdecken! Das gäbe nur unangenehme Fragen… Fragen, die Yami nicht hören wollte.  
Der Rothaarige nahm eins der zäpfchenähnlichen Stäbchen aus der Verpackung heraus und machte sich daran, das Innere herauszuzupfen. Die Überreste versteckte er wieder in der Tasche, genau wie die angebrochene Packung Tampons. Sie hatten im Laden ganz schön geglotzt, als sie ihn damit gesehen haben. Aber Yami hatte erklärt, dass er für seine Schwester einkaufen sei. Und damit gaben sich die Leute zufrieden.  
Nein, niemand brauchte wissen, wofür er die Tampons brauchte.  
Yami seufzte, betrachtete das, was er aus dem Tampon herausgezogen hatte, und widmete sich dann wieder dem Löffel.  
Durch den Filter – nichts anderes war das Tamponinnere nämlich – zog er die Flüssigkeit in die Spritze, vergewisserte sich, dass keine Luft mehr in der Spritzenphiole war und schnürte sich dann mit dem Gürtel, den er immer trug, den linken Arm ab. Im schwachen Laternenlicht und dem flackernden Schein der Kerze suchte er nach einer Vene, fand eine und setzte die Spritze an. Vorsichtig zog er etwas Blut an, wartete bis es dunkelrot war, dann jagte er die Drogen in seinen Körper.  
Während er auf das Einsetzen der Wirkung wartete, verstaute er sein Spritzbesteck wieder in der so unauffälligen Sporttasche und zündete sich dann eine Zigarette an.  
Was war das Leben manchmal doch echt zum In-die-Tonne-treten…

Yamis Rush kam und ging. Schnee hatte keine lange Wirkungszeit – und geholfen hatte es ihm auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, Yami fühlte sich noch elendiger als vor dem intravenösen Spritzen. Verdammt… Ausserdem verspürte er plötzlich rasende Kopfschmerzen… Auch das noch…  
Der Rothaarige stieß einen Seufzer aus, nahm seine Tasche auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Umkleidekabine. Hoffentlich wartete Yugi noch nicht…  
Denn trotz seines – wirklich bühnenreifen – Abgangs vor fünfzehn Minuten, trotz ihres Streites, der wieder einmal mehr eskaliert war, trotz alledem waren die beiden Freude. Trotz alledem. Und Yugi holte Yami immer ab, wenn sie Theaterprobe oder eine Aufführung hatten, da Yami weder Führerschein noch Auto besaß. Wie auch? Seine Familie war arm, das meiste Geld ging sowieso für die Saufgelage seiner Mutter drauf oder für das viele Ausleihen von Pornos vom Vater. Nebenbei erwähnt besaßen seine Eltern ja nicht einmal ein Auto, sondern nur zwei alte klapprige Fahrräder…  
„He, Yami!" Eine helle Stimme ließ den Jungen aufschrecken. Yugi stand hinter ihm, an der Hand ein blondgelocktes Mädchen, beide lächelten ihn an. „Hallo Yugi, hallo Natsumi." Yami erwiderte das Lächeln matt. Reine Schauspielerei. Der Anblick von der Hand Natsumis in der Yugis versetzte ihm schmerzhafte Stiche in der Brust. Neid! Eifersucht! Er war eifersüchtig auf… auf Yugi? …nein… nein, wenn er ehrlich war und es sich eingestand, dann war er eifersüchtig auf die Blonde. Was musste sie Yugis Hand halten? Dort hatte sie nichts verloren! Und demnach auch nichts zu suchen! Basta, aus, finito! Ende Banane!  
„Yami? Wir wollen noch ein wenig feiern. Du weißt doch, Yuki hat heute Geburtstag und… nun ja…" Yugi sah den Größeren abwartend an. Na? Würde er zustimmen? Yugi hoffte es… denn dann hätte er eine Chance, Yami das zu sagen, was ihn schon so lange beschäftigte…  
Aber Yami schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und zerschlug Yugis kleine Hoffnung damit in Stücke.  
„Nein, tut mir Leid, Yugi… ich bin so müde, ich brauche Ruhe und Schlaf. Amüsiert euch schön"  
Das fehlte ja auch noch! Sollte Yami etwa freiwillig mit zur Party gehen und zugucken, wie Yugi mit Natsumi rumknutschte?  
Dodom…  
Dom, dodom…  
Und plötzlich realisierte Yami das, was sein Herz und Bauch schon so lange wussten. Er war verliebt.  
Er war in Yugi verliebt…  
Dodom…  
„Schade, dass du nicht möchtest… aber da kann man nichts machen. Komm, ich setz dich in deiner Wohnung ab." Yugi ließ Natsumis Hand los, fasste dafür die Yamis und zog den Rothaarigen mit sich mit. „Bis morgen, Yami! Schlaf gut!", rief Natsumi ihnen lächelnd nach, wandte sich dann ebenfalls zum Gehen.  
Derweil hatten Yugi und Yami Yugis Auto erreicht. Ein kleiner, alter Toyota, ausrangiert von Yugis Vater. Yugi hatte viele jüngere Geschwister und Yami beneidete ihn oft um seine liebevolle Familie. Er hingegen… nein, besser nicht daran denken. Ebenso wenig wie an die Wohnung… wobei Wohnung übertrieben war, maßlos übertrieben. Yami besaß ganze dreißig Quadratkilometer, davon sieben für ein kleines enges Bad mit Dusche und neun für eine enge Küche. Der Esstisch stand im Wohnzimmer, das auch gleichzeitig als Schlafzimmer fungierte.  
Yami seufzte leise. Nein, seine Traumwohnung sah garantiert anders aus. Aber etwas anderes konnte er sich einfach nicht leisten, auch wenn die Gage, die er als Schauspieler kam, nicht gering war. Sie reichte nur nicht ganz für das, was Yami sich unter einem schönen Leben vorstellte. Hinzu kam natürlich auch noch Yamis Problem mit Kokain…  
Nicht gerade ein billiges Vergnügen…  
Wenn er den Mut und die Unterstützung hätte, würde er sogar freiwillig einen Entzug anfangen… aber ein Entzug war hart, verdammt hart, und ohne jegliche soziale Unterstützung von ihm Vertrauten würde er es niemals überleben…  
Und so gern Yami die Theatertruppe hatte, sie gehörten zu einer anderen Welt, die ihn zwar herzlich empfangen und aufgenommen hatte, aber ihn dennoch unbeabsichtigt spüren ließ, dass er nicht in ihre Welt passte…  
„Yami? Du bist so still"  
Yugi sah den Rothaarigen aus den Augenwinkeln besorgt an. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm…  
„Es ist nichts, Yugi, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen", meinte Yami tonlos und blickte weiterhin aus der Fensterscheibe. Grelle Lichter, die doch so farblos wirkten, zogen an ihnen vorbei. Yugi war vorhin auf die Schnellstraße gebogen und nun rauschten sie über die Autobahn.  
Yamis Wohnung lag – genau wie der kleine Bauernhof von Yugis Familie – am anderen Ende der Stadt, im West-Viertel. Das Hopeless Blue lag Downtown. Yami hasste den Anblick des West-Viertels. Yami hasste den Anblick der Downtown. Yami hasste ganz Detroit. Aber wohin sollte er, wenn nicht hier bleiben? Hier war es noch am Unwahrscheinlichsten, dass ihn seine Eltern fanden…  
„Ich mache mir aber nun mal Sorgen! Yami, irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir"  
Yugi seufzte nun ebenfalls. Yami musste fast lächeln. So war Yugi halt. Immer hilfsbereit, immer fröhlich, aber auch schnell um andere besorgt. /Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Yami. Irgendwie war das doch paradox. Immerhin war Yugi der Grund dafür, dass es Yami momentan so schlecht ging. Und Yugi machte sich Sorgen um ihn und wollte helfen. Das war so, als wolle der Beelzebub den Teufel vertreiben…  
Und jetzt musste Yami wirklich lächeln. Yugi sah es und meinte leise auflachend: „Okay, ich war wahrscheinlich wieder etwas vorschnell. Kann ja sein, dass man mal nen schlechten Tag hat. Weißt du was"  
„Was"  
„Wenn es mir schlecht geht, reicht es, an dich zu denken. Dann geht es mir gleich besser"  
Blush! Yami sah den Kleineren überrascht an. Errötete da etwa jemand? Sah ganz so aus…  
„Aber wenn", Yugi schluckte, „wenn du wieder Schnee spritzt…" Yami zuckte zusammen. Yugi… Yugi WUSSTE es?  
„Wenn du wieder Kokain spritzt, dann habe ich jedes Mal das Gefühl, dich ein Stückchen mehr zu verlieren. Und jedes Mal scheint es mir, als würde da etwas in mir vor Schmerz sterben."

Du sagst, ich heile dich.  
Ich werde immer dein sein.  
Und du sagst, ich kille dich, wenn ich einen Fehler begehe…

„Yami, verstehst du, was ich sagen will?" Yugi konzentrierte sich zwar auf die Fahrbahn, die nun des Regens, der abrupt eingesetzt hatte, wegen vor Nässe nur so glänzte und wie ein Spiegel reflektierte, aber Yami merkte trotzdem, dass der Kleinere ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.  
„Willst du mir etwa vorschlagen…", setzte Yami an und Yugi nickte einmal kurz.  
„Ich möchte, dass du eine Therapie anfängst. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben? Du hast mich vor meinem Tod wegen Alkoholvergiftung gerettet und mir geholfen, innerhalb von wenigen Wochen clean zu werden. Wir sind Freunde. Und nun bin ich dran mit Helfen. Ich stehe dir bei! Das verspreche ich dir! Aber bitte fang einen Entzug an! Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie du dein Leben mit dem Koks zerstörst"  
/Ach Yugi…/ Yami seufzte traurig. Freunde? Ja, stimmt… stimmt, das waren sie. Jedenfalls für Yugi. Aber Yami… Yami liebte ihn. Und Yugi erwiderte diese Liebe nicht, er liebte Natsumi. Das hatte ihre Haltung ihm eben bestätigt. Yugi war mit Natsumi liiert. Und er, Yami, hatte niemanden. Nein… er würde einen Entzug nicht überstehen können.  
„Wo wir schon beim Thema sind", begann Yugi nun von neuem eine Konversation zu führen, „weißt du, was ich damals gefühlt hab, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, in diesem kalten, weißen Krankenzimmer"  
„Nein"  
„Ich habe mich geborgen gefühlt. Mit dir an meiner Seite fühle ich mich sicher, wohl, geborgen. Yami, ich… ich"  
„Schon gut, Yugi." Yami rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Er wusste, dass Yugi ihn mochte. Und wenn sich der Kleinere so schwer damit tat, das in Worte zu fassen und auszusprechen, dann wollte Yami ihn damit nicht unnötig quälen.  
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich hab ähnliches gespürt. Ich mochte dich vom ersten Augenblick an, wie du so dalagst auf der Straße, völlig zugedröhnt, mit halbgeöffneten Augen und leerem Blick"  
„Das klingt wirklich sehr… Sympathie erregend", lachte Yugi.  
Und wieder fühlte Yami die Liebe für den Jungen neben ihm in sich aufsteigen.

Es fühlt sich immer noch wie das erste Mal an, hier an deiner Seite zu stehen.  
Zusammen sind wir rücksichtslos…  
Und es fühlt sich immer noch genau wie damals an.

„Weißt du noch, die Zeit damals, als wir beide clean waren? Als ich den Entzug gerade heil hinter mich gebracht hatte"  
Yugi wechselte die Fahrbahn und drehte dann leise das Radio an. Sie hörten oft Kassette, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren, fürs Theater einkaufen oder aus sonst welchen Gründen.  
Und immer hörten sie The Rasmus – First day of my life.  
„Das ist unser Lied", hatte Yugi einmal gesagt. Und Yami musste ihm immer wieder Recht geben. Das war ihr Lied… aber bedeutete es Yami nicht viel mehr als Yugi? Für Yami war dieses Lied sein ganzes gesamtes Glück, das, was ihn mit Yugi verband. Das, was sein Herz mit dem Yugis vereinigte.  
„Wir haben uns damals geschworen, dieses Leben niemals aufzugeben, immer weiter zu machen, komme was wolle"  
Aus Yugis Stimme war kein Vorwurf herauszuhören, aber dennoch schnitt dieser Satz wie ein Messer in Yamis Haut. Er hatte es Yugi versprochen… und dann war er abgestürzt. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen… Aber statt dass Yugi nun sauer auf ihn war, reagierte er lieb und verständnisvoll… so wie eh und je… und Yami fühlte sich schlagartig wieder so mies wie vorhin, als sie so gestritten hatten. Gestritten wegen nichts und wieder nichts…  
„Ich verspreche dir, einen Entzug anzufangen."

Erinnere dich an die Male, die wir uns geschworen haben dieses Leben niemals aufzugeben.  
Immer noch herumhängen…  
Immer noch gut in Form…  
Hier gehöre ich hin.

Auf Yugis Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als er Yamis leise Worte hörte.  
/Das freut mich, Süßer/  
Allmählich erreichten sie das West-Viertel, zehn Minuten später nahm Yugi die Ausfahrt und nach drei Minuten hatten sie den Häuserblock erreicht, wo Yami wohnte.  
„Danke fürs Fahren. Bis morgen dann." Yami, die Tür noch in der Hand, lächelte Yugi an. Und Yugi lächelte zurück. „Bis morgen. Ich komm so gegen zehn, dann können wir vor der Probe noch frühstücken gehen, ja"  
„Okay. Ich freue mich. Gute Nacht"  
Yami schloss die Tür, winkte Yugi und verschwand dann im Eingang des Hochhauses mit der Nummer sechshundertdreiundsiebzig a.  
Yugi sah ihm lange nach, beobachtete, wie im Treppenhaus das Licht ansprang, sah durch die Milchglasfenster Yamis schlanke Statur die Treppen bis in den vierzehnten Stock sprinten – Yami beeilte sich immer, da auf den Fluren des Öfteren mal eine Schlägerei eskalierte, in die er nicht unbedingt mitreingezogen werden wollte – und dann war Yamis Gestalt hinter einer massiven Tür verschwunden.  
Yugi seufzte.  
Morgen also dann.  
Morgen würde er ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Und dann konnten sie zusammen über Natsumis Schwangerschaft reden und überlegen, wie sie Yugis Cousine am Besten unterstützen konnten, nachdem ihr der Freund mit der besten Freundin durchgebrannt war und sie nun allein da stand, da ihre Familie sie verstoßen hatte – Natsumi war nie das brave Mädchen gewesen, für das sie alle immer hielten.  
Yugi musste lächeln, während er die Kassette noch einmal zurückspulte. Still feels like the first day… es fühlt sich immer noch an wie beim ersten Mal…  
Yugi seufzte glücklich. Es war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen…

Owari 


End file.
